


Vibrations

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Play, Control Issues, Dark, Dry Orgasm, Graphic Description, M/M, Muzzles, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Prostate Milking, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Triangle Bill Cipher, Vibrators, Xenophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Bill torture sexuellement Stanford pour lui faire dire comment il peut s'échapper de Gravity Falls. Mais Ford refuse de parler malgré le plaisir et la douleur qui finissent par court-circuiter son cerveau.





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Pour commencer, qu'on soit clair : C'est un viol, même si Ford éjacule.  
> Autant que ce soit dit dès le début hein.
> 
> Sinon, je voulais préciser que je me suis inspirée de [ce fanart (NSFW)](https://pines-treeangle.tumblr.com/post/160913845325/i-wish-bill-would-give-ford-an-aphrodisiac-and)

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le dire : son cul était devenu un organe sexuel qui le faisait jouir, encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement. S'il avait encore eu un neurone d'actif, il aurait pu avoir peur d'en mourir, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était le plaisir et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir l'assouvir, ligoté qu'il était de toutes parts.

 

Au début, il avait lutté, rué comme un mustang sauvage que l'on tenterait de dresser, jusqu'à s'en fait des contractures dans tout le corps. Mais c'était mal connaître Bill que de penser qu'il pourrait lui échapper : le démon l'avait enroulé dans une sorte de toile noire visqueuse qui sortait de ses doigts comme la soie d'une araignée, l'empaquetant proprement de façon à le maintenir serré, incapable de se mouvoir.

Ford n'arrivait plus à se souvenir comment il avait pu trouver Bill séduisant. C'était un monstre et il le voyait très clairement à présent : il lui évoquait une sorte d'insecte prédateur, petit par la taille, mais redoutable par son venin et sa malignité. Il attendait sournoisement que sa proie tombe dans son piège pour l'attraper et la vider de son sang

Sauf que dans cette situation précise, si Bill cherchait à le vider ce n'était pas de son sang, mais de sa semence. Il utilisa une sorte de lubrifiant coulant de son œil pour le pénétrer, et Ford ignorait s'il devait en être soulagé ou terrifié. L'image de Bill pleurant sur lui – en une parodie d'expiation - des gouttes d'huile miroitantes pour enduire son intimité avec ses petits doigts, naguère si tendres à fourrager dans ses cheveux pour le féliciter, le dégoûtait.

Il avait essayé de fuir lorsqu'il avait compris que rien ne pourrait empêcher le viol d'arriver. Son esprit s'était échappé, replongeant dans ses souvenirs à la recherche d'un endroit où se terrer, d'une pensée qui lui permettrait de s'évader.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, génie. », susurra la créature d'un ton doucereux. « Si je suis prisonnier de cet endroit, tu le seras aussi jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes la formule. »

Les pensées de Ford lui coulèrent entre les doigts comme de l'eau et il se retrouva à subir l'humiliation et l'impuissance, toute volonté déniée. Bill le pénétra lentement, pour commencer, mais il n'attendit guère avant d'effectuer des va-et-vient rapides entre ses fesses, le fourrant brusquement sans se soucier de ses suppliques balbutiantes. Il était un objet au service de son propriétaire, un trou que l'on rempli et qui ne peut que couiner sous les assauts répétés sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Le pire, c'était qu'au bout d'un moment, la douleur du frottement et de l'élargissement se changea en un plaisir étrange, animal, qui montait des tréfonds de son anatomie et lui envoyait des décharges dans le bas du dos. Il essaya de l'ignorer, mais ses muscles raidis tressautaient violemment sous les impacts de plus en plus puissants contre sa prostate, étranglant toute velléité de rébellion. Son sperme jaillit en flot continu, comme s'il urinait, et Bill recueillit le foutre pour lui souiller le visage avec, ajoutant une mortification de plus à cette ignominie. Il fallait qu'il lui prouve sa totale absence de contrôle, y compris sur son propre corps.

« Je vais continuer à te traire jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus rien à donner. », promis le démon.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

 

Après des heures de ce traitement, le sphincter de Ford devint incapable de se refermer. Lorsque Bill retira son jouet, il resta ouvert, comme un énorme trou dans ses chairs palpitantes. Le démon lui écarta alors les jambes et commenta avec force détails obscènes le spectacle de son cul détruit. D'à quel point il était rouge et gorgé de sang, suintant et pulsant comme un organe à vif.

Quand il se fut lassé, il lui tapota les fesses comme on tapote la tête d'un chien.

« Je vais te laisser un peu tout seul. » déclara Bill.

Ford lâcha un soupir de soulagement, avant que les bras du monstre ne s'enroulent autour de sa tête, et créent une muselière autour de son menton qui lui envahit aussitôt la bouche, formant une sorte de plug qui le gardait coi.

« Tu vas être bien sage en m'attendant, car je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Voici quelque chose pour te faire patienter... »

Il enfonça alors brutalement le jouet en forme de bite dans l'anus de Stanford...et enclencha les vibrations.

Le scientifique écarquilla les yeux et se mit à hurler, le son étouffé par son bâillon.

La chose s'agita en lui, fouissant à l'intérieur sans vergogne. Il tenta de la rejeter en poussant mais Bill le sécurisa en l'accrochant à un harnais autour de ses cuisses qui bloquait le jouet dans son cul.

La créature démoniaque le déposa doucement au sol et le laissa s'y tortiller en sanglotant, la verge molle et l'anus désormais bien rempli.

« Tu finiras par me donner cette formule », chuchota-t-il. « Mais en attendant que tu craques...profites-en pour t'amuser un peu, vieille branche. »

Et il partit, son éclat de rire sardonique se répercutant sur les murs en pierre de la pyramide.

 


End file.
